otherworldly_trialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arzendal
Arzendal, the season of summer 2018 is the very first season of Otherworldly Trials. It takes place in a village perched on top of a hill. It has nine players; Esmerelda Sparklepants, Lucky Fuzzer, Locutus, Leeko, Got Worms?, Tim, Power Apple, Dr.Sexy, and Finn. It started at noon on August 6th. Link to discord server Trials Chapter 1 Day 1: The players were each given a different riddle. The answer to this riddle is one of the eight other players. Each player only got one guess. Day 2: The first player to solve the following riddle won. Only one guess could be made per hour. In the black void does a pebble sit, half of it dark, half of it lit. Its loneliness would know no end, were it not for its smaller friend. It chases itself in an endless ring, watched by a warm and fiery king. Now you must tell me if you know, by what name this pebble goes. Day 3: The first player to decipher this text won. Only one guess could be made per hour. gur ornhgl bs fabj natry xabjf ab yvzvgf Day 4: The first player to solve the following riddle won. Only one guess could be made per hour. My face is blue and my dress is white, it sometimes hides my face from sight. From time to time my expression grows dark, and I reveal numerous birthmarks. Somber are the days on which I cry, for the world seems as sad as I. Day 5: The green role was renamed "blue" and vice versa. The first player to notice that won. Day 6: The first player to solve the following riddle won. Only one guess could be made per hour. I am a friend with nasty ideas, whispering in your ear. Whenever you feel that things aren’t going right, I will always be here. You can do as you please but I’ll help you with ease, I know a better way. When the deed is done and you’ve had your fun you’ll wish I’d have stayed away. Chapter 2 Day 7: The players searched the wiki for a certain image that if screenshot, would make them less likely to fall. Day 8: Leeko and Dr.Sexy squared off in OT trivia, where Leeko won on the behalf of the green team. Esmerelda Sparklepants fell that day. Day 9: Leeko and Dr.Sexy squared off in chess, where Leeko won on the behalf of the green team. Dr.Sexy fell that day. Day 10: Leeko and Finn squared off in impossohedrons, a game where players have to bluff to earn points. Finn won on behalf of the blue team. Power Apple fell that day. Day 11: Locutus and Lucky Fuzzer squared off with a bunch of math problems. Lucky Fuzzer won on behalf of the blue team. Locutus would have fallen that day, but he used an enchantment to cause Tim to fall instead. Lore Arzendal is an endless scape of warm hills and forests. People who have found themselves trapped within this realm have built a small nameless village atop one of Arzendal's more beautiful hills. At first they thought Arzendal was unexplored until they arrived, but the discovery of ruined buildings deep in the woods proved them wrong.